


Rahasia Lembur Randall

by revabhipraya



Category: Inside Out (2015), Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: #JumblingJuly2017, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Kala itulah Randall tahu bahwa anak manusia tidak berbahaya. #JumblingJuly2017 #ChallengeYourselfChallenge (Paket Medium)





	Rahasia Lembur Randall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Monsters Inc. © Disney Pixar Animation Studios.  
> Inside Out © Disney Pixar Animation Studios.  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Pre-Canon, OOC, typo(s).
> 
> Rincian Isi Paket Medium #ChallengeYourselfChallenge yang diambil:  
> \- Words: <2k  
> \- Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship  
> \- Fandom: Crossover (Monsters Inc. x Inside Out)  
> \- Setting: Waktu (Pre-Canon Monsters Inc. & Pre-Canon Inside Out)  
> \- Character: yang belum pernah ditulis (Riley)
> 
> dibuat sebagai entri #JumblingJuly2017 dengan prompt "rasa takut" dan Challenge Yourself Challenge

.

.

.

Pagi itu sebelum lantai menakuti aktif, Fungus membeberkan detail semua anak yang harus ia takut-takuti hari ini. Ada sepuluh orang anak, dan kebetulan, hanya ada satu orang anak perempuan.

“Anak perempuan biasanya lebih penakut dan lebih mudah ditakut-takuti,” ucap Fungus sambil menunjuk kertas yang berisi data diri anak perempuan tersebut. “Aku akan menaruhnya di urutan terakhir supaya kau bisa puas menakut-nakutinya, ya, Randall? Siapa tahu anak perempuan ini adalah kunci untuk memecahkan rekor menakut-nakuti yang baru!”

“Apapun asal aku bisa menang dari Sullivan,” balas Randall setengah acuh dengan wajah yang menyiratkan dendam. Monster berwujud kadal itu masih belum puas menjadi nomor dua rupanya.

“Tentu saja, Randall,” balas Fungus sambil merapikan kembali berkas-berkas tersebut. “Kurasa kau harus bersiap di ruangan pembuat takut, sebentar lagi lantai menakuti akan aktif.”

Randall mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Fungus.

.

Sudah sembilan anak Randall takuti hari itu, tetapi angka menakutinya tidak mendekati angka menakuti Sulley sama sekali. Saat Randall baru mencapai 65, Sulley sudah mencapai 66. Saat Randall berhasil mencapai 66, tahu-tahu Sulley sudah mencapai 68. Bagaimana kadal itu tidak kesal?

“Anak terakhir untuk hari ini, Randall,” ucap Fungus dengan wajah takut-takut sambil mengacungkan sebuah kartu. “Anak perempuan itu, semoga saja bisa membuatmu memecahkan rekor.”

“Berharap saja yang kauharapkan itu jadi kenyataan,” sahut Randall sambil menatap stasiun sebelahnya, tempat Sulley dan Mike bekerja, dengan wajah tidak suka. Fungus hanya bisa meringis khawatir.

Sebuah pintu putih polos tiba di stasiun milik Randall dan Fungus. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Randall segera menyerobot masuk ke dalam sambil mengandalkan teknik tak kasatmatanya. Segera ia rayapi langit-langit kamar anak itu, berniat meninjau keadaan kamar sebelum ia menakuti anak tersebut. Sekalian ia mengingat-ingat detail anak itu juga sambil menentukan teknik apa yang tepat untuk menakutinya.

Kalau Randall tidak salah ingat, nama anak itu Riley, umur lima tahun. Takut badut, ruang bawah tanah, dan _vacuum cleaner_.

Sejujurnya, itu adalah kombinasi ketakutan paling aneh yang pernah Randall dapat. Dia sering menemukan anak yang takut badut, dia juga sering menemukan anak yang takut ruang bawah tanah, namun ... _vacuum cleaner_? Apa yang harus ditakuti dari sebuah mesin penyedot debu?

 _Sepertinya menakuti dengan wajah seram di samping ranjang adalah teknik yang paling efektif_ , batin Randall sambil merayap menghampiri ranjang anak tersebut.

Randall perlahan merayap turun, tepatnya ke samping ranjang anak tersebut. Ia memosisikan diri di atas nakas sebelum menampakkan dirinya kembali. Saat dia baru menampakkan diri ...

“Bing Bong?”

Astaga, anak kecil itu bangun sebelum Randall benar-benar siap!

“WAAARGH!!!” Randall meraung, menerapkan teknik yang sama sekali tidak ada di pikirannya semenjak ia memasuki kamar gadis kecil berambut pirang ini.

“AAA!!!”

Anehnya, teknik asalnya itu berhasil.

Randall buru-buru merayap kembali menyusuri langit-langit, hendak menuju pintu lemari. Tetapi sebelum ia sempat membuka pintu lemari, lagi-lagi ia mendengar panggilan itu dari sang anak.

“Bing Bong?”

Randall mengerjap. Apa sih, maksud bingbong-bingbong yang disebut-sebut anak itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Randall? Namanya saja bahkan bukan itu!

Memutuskan untuk tidak memedulikan panggilan gadis itu, Randall cepat-cepat membuka pintu lemari dan kembali ke dunia monster.

.

Lantai menakuti sudah tidak aktif dan para karyawan dipersilakan pulang. Sebelum meninggalkan area kerjanya, Randall menyempatkan diri untuk melihat daftar nilai menakut-nakuti hari ini. Ralat, sebenarnya dia selalu melakukannya setiap ia sempat.

Ia masih di nomor dua, sialan. Sulley juga masih di nomor satu. 66,78 dan 68,14.

“Ugh!” umpatnya kesal sambil meninju udara. Dia masih saja belum bisa mengalahkan monster berbulu raksasa itu.

“Kita coba lagi besok, Randall,” ucap Fungus. Monster merah itu berusaha menghibur rekan kerjanya, meski dia tahu dia tidak akan berhasil. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat menghibur Randall adalah saat Sulley kalah, yang berarti Randall tidak akan pernah terhibur. James P. Sullivan tidak pernah kalah. “Mungkin kita harus melatih lagi teknik-teknik yang dikuasai Sullivan? Sepertinya dia menguasai hampir semua teknik—eh, kau juga menguasai teknik yang sama banyaknya! Hanya saja—“

“Apa tadi?” potong Randall sambil menyipitkan matanya.

“Eh ... kau menguasai teknik yang sama banyaknya dengan Sullivan?”

“Tidak, sebelum itu.”

“Kita harus melatih—“

“Itu dia!” Randall merebut sebuah berkas dari tangan Fungus. “Aku akan berlatih dengan anak ini selama beberapa malam sampai aku bisa mengalahkan Sullivan!”

“Tapi ... bukankah itu ...,” Fungus menelan ludah, “curang?”

Randall terkekeh. “Tentu tidak, aku hanya berlatih. Memangnya berlatih itu dilarang?”

“Euh ... kurasa tidak.”

“Memang tidak. Nah, sekarang kau pulang saja, aku masih akan di sini sampai ... yah, mungkin sampai tengah malam.”

“Baiklah.” Fungus mengambil berkas-berkasnya yang lain sebelum melangkah keluar dari lantai menakuti. “Hati-hati, Randall.”

Randall hanya mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh sambil menggesek kartu ke mesin. Sebuah pintu putih polos kembali hadir di hadapannya.

.

“WAAARGH!!!”

“AAA!!!”

“WAAARGH!!!”

“AAA!!!”

“WAAARGH!!!”

“AAA!!!”

Randall baru menyadari bahwa jeritan Riley—yang terjadi saat Randall pertama kali menakut-nakutinya—adalah respons yang diberikan oleh anak kecil itu sebagai bentuk “tiruan” atas apa yang Randall lakukan. Karena Randall meraung kepada gadis kecil itu tadi, jadilah dia menjerit balik.

 _Oke, sekali lagi_ , batin Randall sambil siap-siap meraung. “WA—“

“Riley?”

Kaget, Randall cepat-cepat membuat dirinya tidak terlihat. Sudah pasti, sudah sangat pasti, manusia yang tadi memanggil Riley adalah orang tuanya.

Pintu kamar gadis itu lalu membuka. Seorang pria muncul lalu bertanya, “Riley? Kenapa ribut malam-malam?”

“Bing Bong!” jawab Riley girang sambil meloncat-loncat di atas kasur.

Pria itu tersenyum kecil lalu kembali menutup pintu. Satu gerakan yang membuat Randall sangat lega.

 _Aku juga sebaiknya kembali_ , batin kadal itu sambil merayap perlahan—masih dalam kondisi tidak terlihat—mendekati pintu lemari Riley, membukanya, dan meninggalkan dunia manusia.

.

“Bing Bong!”

“Kau cukup menyebalkan, ya?” ujar Randall dengan wajah kesal. Ini sudah malam ketiganya berusaha menakut-nakuti Riley, tetapi gadis itu malah tampak girang setiap kali ia datang. “Kau merusak seluruh rencanaku hari ini.”

“Bing Bong!” seru Riley lagi sambil mengangkat-angkat tangannya ke arah Randall. “Siapa temanmu yang suka bermain? Bing Bong! Bing Bong!”

“Kau berisik sekali, sih?” geram Randall sambil berusaha menghindar dari terjangan mendadak Riley. “Kau bisa membuatku ketahuan dalam sekejap, tahu?”

“Bing Bong! Bing Bong!” Riley masih mengacung-acungkan kedua tangannya seolah minta digendong. “Bing Bong! Bing Bong!”

Randall mengernyit. “Apa?”

“Gendong!”

“... hah?”

“Gendong!”

Randall mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Menggendong anak manusia? Bagaimana caranya? Mereka kan berbahaya dan berpotensi membunuh! Bagaimana Randall bisa—

“Gendong!” seru Riley dengan nada suara kesal sambil menerjang Randall dan ... memeluknya! Randall nyaris saja berteriak kesakitan jika dia tidak menyadari bahwa ...

Tubuhnya masih merupakan satu potongan utuh. Dia masih hidup.

“A-apa ....” Kadal itu bahkan tidak dapat berkata-kata. Selain karena dia cukup terkejut dengan kebohongan publik bahwa anak manusia itu berbahaya selama ini, dia juga terkejut dengan rasa nyaman yang ia rasakan akibat pelukan Riley.

“Bing Bong!” Masih, Riley memanggilnya seperti itu.

“Dasar berisik,” protes Randall sambil mengangkat anak kecil itu dengan kedua tangannya—oh, dia benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Diposisikannya Riley tepat di depan dada, lalu disandarkannya kepala anak itu ke bahu kiri Randall. “Puas?”

Riley terkekeh-kekeh pelan sambil memainkan tangannya di atas bahu Randall.

“Hmph.” Tanpa sadar, Randall mengulas senyum kecil.

.

Keesokan harinya Randall kembali “mengunjungi” kamar Riley. Kali ini, tidak ada niatan menakut-nakuti dalam diri Randall. Kedatangannya ke kamar Riley murni hanya untuk melihat gadis kecil itu. Sepertinya diam-diam Randall mulai teradiksi dengan si kecil pemanggil “Bing Bong” itu.

“Bing Bong!” sapa Riley sambil meloncat-loncat di atas kasur.

“Hai, Bocah,” balas Randall sambil mengusap pelan kepala Riley dengan tangannya. “Belum tidur? Ini sudah nyaris tengah malam, bukan?”

“Main!” ujar Riley sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lantai. “Lava! Harus naik!”

“Oh!” Randall buru-buru naik ke atas ranjang Riley, mengikuti permainan anak itu. “Sebanyak apa?”

“Sangat banyak!” balas Riley sambil melompat-lompat. “Harus lompat supaya tidak kena lava!”

“Oke!” Randall ikut melompat mengikuti irama lompatan Riley. “Aku melompat!”

Mereka terus bermain sampai Riley lelah. Randall memosisikan Riley dengan benar di balik selimutnya sebelum ia sendiri kembali ke dunia monster.

.

Randall tidak ingat pasti sudah berapa lama ia rutin mengunjungi Riley. Satu minggu? Dua minggu? Atau bahkan satu bulan? Rasanya belum lama, tetapi tahu-tahu skor menakut-nakutinya sudah naik sampai 80,21. Berarti sudah kurang lebih dua bulan dia rutin mengunjungi Riley.

Sialnya, rutinitas lemburnya yang berlebih mulai diketahui banyak orang. Fungus sudah sering mengingatkannya untuk mengurangi kebiasaan lembur—monster merah itu belum tahu bahwa Randall lembur bukan untuk latihan—tetapi Randall abai. Mau bagaimana lagi, dorongan untuk bertemu Riley lebih besar ketimbang apapun.

Sialnya lagi, pada satu malam, Jerry menangkap basah Randall yang tidak sedang menakut-nakuti anak manusia.

“Jerry, ini tidak seperti kelihatanny—“

“Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa,” sambar Jerry cepat. “Tapi pintu itu harus dihancurkan, Randall, anak itu tidak takut kepada monster.”

“Apa? Tapi—“

“Ini demi kebaikan perusahaan juga.”

“Tapi, Jerry, anak manusia tidak—“

“Tetap saja, pintu ini tidak memberikan keuntungan apa-apa lagi bagi perusahaan.”

“...”

“Kusarankan kau pulang, Randall, dan segarkan pikiranmu,” pungkas Jerry sambil menekan tombol untuk menonaktifkan hubungan antara dunia monster dan dunia manusia, lalu mencabut pintu tersebut.

Randall tidak membantah. Ia pergi dari lantai menakuti tanpa satu kalipun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang Jerry lakukan pada pintu itu.

.

Keesokan harinya, Randall menemukan serpihan kayu putih di dekat mesin penghancur pintu.

Pintu lemari Riley telah dihancurkan. Tidak akan ada lagi lembur untuk bertemu Riley bagi Randall. Untung saja Jerry menepati janjinya untuk tidak memberi tahu siapapun mengenai hal ini.

Satu-satunya penyesalan yang Randall rasakan hanyalah, dia tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada gadis kecil itu.

Dan sejak saat itulah Randall bertekad untuk tidak lagi membawa-bawa emosinya saat menakuti anak-anak manusia.

 _Termasuk kepada “Boo”_.

.

Akan tetapi, yang Randall tidak tahu adalah, setiap malam sejak kadal itu tidak pernah muncul di kamar Riley lagi, gadis itu selalu membuka lemari kamarnya sambil mengucap, “Bing Bong?”

Dan akhirnya, ia lampiaskan kerinduannya pada gambar di tembok. Seorang—atau seekor—Bing Bong yang ... sama sekali tidak mirip Randall.

.

.

.

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Entah kenapa lagi demen nyeritain soal Randall ... /nak
> 
> Fanfiksi kedua di Monsters Inc dan fanfiksi pertama di Inside Out! Semoga memuaskan, yaa! :D


End file.
